


We Survived the Bermuda Triangle

by Papillonhu



Category: Branjie - Fandom, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bermuda Triangle, F/F, Mild Smut, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonhu/pseuds/Papillonhu
Summary: Hey guysSecond Branjie taleBrooke Lynn and Vanjie are exotic dancers/strippers who head to BermudaThis is actually based on my life - I'm retired now.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 5





	We Survived the Bermuda Triangle

Anytime Vanessa called about work, Brooke Lynn knew it was a money call. 

Brooke Lynn had been exotic dancing and modeling for about 5 years now .She would mostly do private parties but would travel and work clubs before. She danced in the Bahamas before for about 2 weeks bringing 2 of her friends, all expenses paid. They all made good money -so when Vanessa asked if she wanted to dance in Bermuda (all expenses paid), Brooke Lynn jumped at the idea.

The flight was smooth , no turbulence. Vanessa’s client picked them up from the airport.They checked in at the luxurious Fairmont Southampton resort,famous for their pink sand beaches. Before he left , he dropped off a gallon of swizzle (strong rum punch)- Bermuda’s national drink. Vanessa and Brooke Lynn had time to kill so they showered and went to the private beach until dinner . They spent time tanning and making cute videos, taking in the beautiful scenery and being in awe of the pale pink sand .

That night, they dined on wonderful seafood with the client and his friends. The party was booked for Saturday night.Bermuda is a conservative country so they have private parties to book exotic dancers. One night, they went to a nightclub. Both Vanessa and Brooke Lynn looked perplexed when they saw clubgoer locals wearing polo shirts,Bermuda shorts, dress socks, and oxfords as attire;quite different from the U.S. They were also advised not to dance like they would usually because they could be arrested for indecency. Geez!

Once Saturday night came, they showered and got their dancing bag together with their outfits and heels. They went to a condo and had time to spare so they drank champagne , sat in the hot tub , and smoked weed. Now Brooke Lynn normally didn’t smoke but she did on vacation at locations where weed was high grade.They put on their outfits and heels ready to make money.

There was a DJ and 7 or 8 guests total -all friends. Vanessa and Brooke Lynn took turns giving lap dances, shaking ass, and doing their girlie show . They rubbed their breasts together, kissing,simulating tribbing , and the grand finale would be Vanessa squirting using a dildo which Brooke Lynn operated. Vanessa drank a whole bunch of water to prepare and told Brooke Lynn to move once she tapped her on the thigh . She squirted so hard she hit the opposite wall. Brooke Lynn was in awe. Vanessa taught Brooke Lynn how to do the trick which she would use in future shows.

After dancing for a few hours, they counted their money. Brooke Lynn made $1300 USD . Vanessa made more for her booking fee and the quality time she spent with her client. One the last day , they bought souvenirs including a bottle of pink sand and shot glasses.

It was the best working vacation ever!


End file.
